Every Day Love
by Raven.Fire84
Summary: The team learns how to live with each other's relationship quirks and when not to invade another couple's space. Fluff and love. Clint/Coulson, Steve/Tony, Natasha/Bruce, Thor/Jane. Fourth in the Together universe


**AN- I'm not sure where this came from, but I thought it was cute so I thought I'd share it with all of ya'll. It's a shameless bit of fluff that my muse pounded me on the head with until I wrote it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer Not mine except in my own twisted head. **

**Rating- T for suggestive situations and SLASH pairings (Long live the SLASH!)**

Whenever any of the Avengers took the time to actually think about the situation they were in, they were a little baffled as to how they had gotten there. None of them had ever had a chance to have a normal family with the comfort, support, inside jokes and phrases, and every day love before. But it had happened before they even realized it. Somehow six slightly broken people (and their better halves) made themselves into a family.

All the couples settled in to a routine and the whole lot of them rapidly learned all about everyone's different relationship quirks. It really wasn't surprising to the team that of all the couples living in the Avengers Tower, Tony and Steve were the most physically demonstrative. What did surprise them was that Natasha and Bruce gave the two men a run for their money. The spy and the scientist were both moderately quiet, reserved people, but they were so smitten with each other that they just couldn't keep their hands to themselves. One time Clint had gone down to Bruce's lab to check on how he was doing with his new arrows the scientist had designed for the archer and he nearly walked in on his best friend/partner snuggled up in the doctor's lap reading while Bruce was working on some formula on his Stark Tablet with his cheek resting on her head. He didn't make a sound; he really didn't want to disturb them since they looked so cosy. He just turned on his heel and sauntered back upstairs to harass his husband. He didn't really need new arrows that badly. His old ones were just fine. Thor and his Jane were the quiet couple because Jane was very shy around the rest of the team. But there was no doubt about their feelings for each other. Thor often looked at Jane as though he couldn't believe his luck and Jane seemed to idolize the blonde Asgardian. Phil and Clint were the steadfast ones. The pair that the other couples looked up to. They often asked the Austringer and his Hawk for relationship advice. Their marriage was rock-solid. All you had to do was look at them to know how much they adored each other.

Everyone who lived in Avengers Tower also soon learned when not to bother the other couples. They eventually got used to the fact that unless Tasha was on a mission, you never saw her without Bruce in toe or vice versa. They had apparently worked out a way to split their time so that they each got a chance to take care of the things they needed to while still being together. From after breakfast through lunch, they would be in Bruce's lab, as he worked on whatever his latest project was. From after lunch through dinner, they could be found in the spy gym as Natasha kept up with her training. The rest of the team knew better than to go down there as Bruce had made it clear that watching Tasha work out got him worked up. The lab was usually the best place to talk to them. The odd family also knew that Tony and Steve were most often in Tony's lab together, with Steve sketching out ideas that Tony would describe to him as the genius worked on whatever he was interested in on that particular day. The rest of the team very quickly figured out that they needed to ask JARVIS if it was safe to go down there since Steve couldn't seem to keep his hands off of Tony when he was working. The team was confident that you could always find Phil in his office and Clint in the air shaft above him if he didn't have a mission. Clint would periodically attempt to distract his husband from his paperwork by aiming pens at the older agent's head. Whenever Phil finally got fed up with it and glared up at him, Clint would drop down into the office gracefully and give him the shameless grin that apparently still pushed Phil's lust button. Needless to say, the Avengers soon understood the fact that it was a very bad idea to open Phil's office door when it was shut. Tony still claimed that he was going to need intensive therapy for the mental damage caused by the time he had done just that. Clint just chuckled and told him that it served him right for being nosy. They caught on that you'd normally find Thor down in Jane's lab making sure that she ate something other than poptarts during the day. The astrophysicist tended to get lost in the science and forget to eat. Thor seemed to get great delight in tending to his woman and he was always very gentle with her.

Dinner was another place that they figured out everyone's routines. The meal was the place that it was the most obvious that the ragtag bunch had become a family. Without a doubt, it was always a fascinating experience. Tony generally tried to make Steve blush as much as humanly possible with all kinds of innuendos and comments because he thought that an embarrassed Steve was ridiculously adorable. Bruce and Tasha always sat so close to each other that she might as well be sitting in his lap and they usually ended up tag-teaming to get Tony to leave Steve alone so that the genius didn't end up tormenting his boyfriend to death. When Tony finally got bored with that he would then start the Argument of the Day. Bruce would humor him and take the opposite viewpoint. Tasha would play devil's advocate to whichever side appealed most to her at the minute. Phil routinely tried to referee whatever the argument was while Clint habitually antagonized the situation. If the debate started to get out of hand, Phil would idly pull out his Taser and make sure that Tony could see him lightly brush the trigger with a fingertip. That always worked. Thor would explode into laughter at their antics and his Lady Jane would shyly try to help Phil with his referee duties. On the rare occasions that they had Nick Fury over for dinner with the team, the aforesaid dinner turned into a meal of unmitigated shenanigans. Tony and Clint had a longstanding bet as to who could make Nick's good eye twitch the most. The duo went for one of three tried and true methods: frustration, insanity, or sheer derangement. The bet amused the others so much that they refused to rescue Fury from the pair, even helping them torment the director sometimes. Fury tried to appeal to either Phil or Steve for help at first. However, neither the handler nor the super solider were inclined to help the master spy out after the way he had handled Phil's supposed "death".

Yes, the Avengers would be the first to admit that their lives were always full of chaos, but what they wouldn't tell you was that none of the superheroes would have it any other way.

**AN2-Awww, poor Nick. Yeah, I don't feel sorry for him either lol. Please don't forget to let me know what ya'll think. If I don't hear what you guys think then I think that everyone hates it and then I get all sad and stuff. Yes, I know. I'm neurotic. Lol. So, avoid the viscous cycle and leave many, many lovely reviews.**


End file.
